Fire Emblem: A Wolf's Awakening
by AriaPsiana389
Summary: A different version to Fire Emblem: Dark and light wolves. Sulfura awakes in a field with no memories of who she is but her name and the name of the future exalt, Chrom. The shape shifter joins the "Shepherds" and hopes to get her memories back along the way. At the same time something is happening in the pokemon world that causes pokemon to appear. (Please review!)
1. Chapter 1: White Wolf

**I know I should of continued writing light and dark wolves but I just wanted to write this. Basically it's the characters from the last story (most of my OC's) but it follows the story line of FE: Awakening.**

**Ok I'm kinda confused since I think it has updated the document posting thing, but like most things I'll figure it out without reading the instructions. That reminds me, I need to make my dinosaur model (It's a stegosaur that looks like it's taken something.). Anyway next chapter both Risen AND Pokémon appear, even if only briefly.**

oOoOoOo

I was laying in a field, eyes closed and half asleep. My long white hair was tangled slightly on the long grass. A golden pendent shaped like a wolf's head with odd coloured eyes, one purple the other green, was wrapped around my neck and had fallen to the wolf like ears and tail almost hidden by the grass and black wings half folded up lay beneath me, the left had a large scar through which made me unable to fly because it cut throught most of the primary flight feathers and the damage made sure they didn't grow back.

Two sets of footsteps approached and I could hear them talking to eachother, as they got closer their voices got louder.

"Chrom, we have to do something!" Said one of the voices, it sounded female.

"What do you propose we do?" Said the other voice, male. As he spoke I slowly opened my eyes to see two figures standing over me, on had darkish blue hair and eyes and the other was blond with blue eyes (I think she has blue eyes...).

"I... I dunno..." She sounded alittle worried. They both looked down.

"I see you're awake now." The guy smiled. He seemed oddly familier to me.

"Hey, there!"

"There are better places to take a nap then on the ground, you know. Give me your hand." He held out his hand and I took it. As he was helping me up I noticed a strange marking on my hand, it looked like six eyes joined together in sort of a V shape that spiraled at the bottom.

"Err, thank you, Chrom." I brushed myself off and picked some grass out of my hair and tail, then shook my wings out and folded them. I noticed another male stood back a bit and that all three of them were staring at me, the blond slightly wide-eyed.

"Ah, I see you know my name then. And that you're not... human."

"Yeah but I don't know who you are, the name just came to me."

"...Hmm, how curious. Tell me, what's your name? What brings you here?"

I thought for a moment, "My name is... It's... Hmm?" Then it occured to me, I didn't know anything about myself or where I was.

"You don't know your own name?"

"Hey, I've heard of this! It's called amnesia!" Lissa suddenly spoke up, and rather loudly.

The other guy walked up, he had brown hair and eyes and wore rather heavy looking blue armour, "I call it a load of Pegasus dung. You claim to know milord's name, but not your own? Can we trust this beast?"

I growled finding it insulting, and I think he meant it to be, "Beast!? Why how dare you. I'm telling the truth. You-"

"Now, now. I feel we can trust her." Chrom cut me off before I could throw an insult back. "And what if it is true? We can't just leave her here, alone and confused."

"But that mark on her hand, it's of the Grimleal. She may be here to kill us. 'Twould not do to let a wolf into our flock. Quite literally." He protested.

"If she was an enemy wouldn't she have attacked by now?" After he spoke he waited to see if the guy was going to say anything else, he wanted to but he didn't. "Right then- we'll take her back to town and sort it out there."

"Woah, wait a minute. Don't I get a say in this?" I flicked my tail annoyed. First the guy in armour calls me a beast and now this Chrom guy is making descisions for me.

"Don't worry, we'll hear all you have to say back in town." He pausedthen started talking again "But first I better tell you who we are. I am Chrom, but you already knew that. The delicate one there is my sister, Lissa."

"I am NOT delicate!" Lissa stamped her foot on the ground. I laughed slightly.

"The friendly one there is Frederick. We called him 'Frederick the wary'."

"A title I wear with pride." Frederick walked over to his horse which was stood where he was earlier.

I nodded taking note, "It just came to me, Sulfura, that's it my name, it's Sulfura. And I get the feeling I've lost someone..." After speaking I heard rustling in the grass behind me. A small white blurr jumped out of the grass and onto my shoulder, that instant I knew what it was, "And this is her, Dawn, my partner. That's one mystery solved." The white thing was a dragon, only a hatchling and no bigger then a cat, but skilled in combat. How I knew these things and nothing else bothered me.

"Sulfura? Is that foreign?" Chrom looked a little confused then shook his head, "...Ah, well we will descuss that later. We are almost to town. Once we-"

"Chrom look! Over there!" Lissa suddenly shouted and pointed to a black cloud of smoke rising from a bunch of buildings not that far away. At the same time I caught the scent of something... burning.

"The town! It's ablaze! Probably those dastly brigand no doubt." Chroms eyes widened and he started in the direction the smoke was coming from.

"What about her?" Frederick had ridden up on his horse, a brown stallion.

"Unless she's on fire aswell, she can wait." Chrom ran off, followed by Lissa and Frederick.

I stood starring at the ground for a moment, I noticed two swords laying in the grass. One was black that had two dragon heads facing outwards on the bottom of the hilt, they had green stones for eyes. The other was white with wolf heads, they had purple eyes alot like the pendent around my neck. I bent down and picked them up, their weight felt familier, like I had been using them all my life. I thought for a moment and ran in the direction that the three did.

The town was up in flames and brigands were everywhere, some tormenting the towns people. There were some corpses laying on the ground most of them were brigands the others, unfortunatly they were of the towns people. Chrom and Frederick were fighting the bandits while Lissa was buisy healing the wounds of the towns people.

A brigand tried to sneak up behind but I caught his scent and spun round, slashing his chest with one of my swords. The brigand cried out and tried to attack with his axe but I blocked the blow with my swords. He raised the axe again and brought it down the the swords again, knocking them from my hands. Seeing I was now unarmed the brigand smirked and prepared his axe for another attack. His smirk quickly faded and his expression turned to one of fear as Dawn had sank her fangs deep into his throat and punctured his wind pipe. He started to gasp for breath and blood seeped out of his throat. Finally he collapsed onto the ground, limp and lifeless. Dawn returned to her place on my shoulder and licked her mouth clean of the blood. I bent down and quickly retrieved the swords. I Started running towards where Chrom was fighting when the stones on the wolf sword started glowing along with the purple eye on my pendent. My body was engulphed in a light and Dawn had fluttered off onto a nearby stall that wasn't on fire.

"What the-!" I looked down at my hands, err, paws. For some reason it didn't suprise me as much as I thought it would. I had turned into a large white wolf with black wings and ice-blue eyes. My gold pendent still hung around my neck and my swords sat between my wings, Dawn had settled herself on top of the swords.

Two brigands instantly charged towards me axes raised in the air. I leapt at one and sank my teeth into his shoulder. I jumped back when the flat of an axe hit me in my side. I growled and lept forwards again this time sinking my teeth into his throat. I felt strangly thrilled at killing my enemy and had a urge to attack anything that moved, like I had lost myself in this form. The other brigand managed to get a few blows but they just scratched my fur. I quickly finished the other one and continued to run towards where Chrom was. I'm sure I looked a little scary, a big white wolf with black wings, red smeared in its fur and blood around its mouth and fangs. The three looked at me warily as I approached.

"See, I told you she was a beast." Frederick spoke up and raised his lance. I growled at him.

"So you're a Taguel then." Chrom said, ignoring Frederick.

I spotted a brigand that was wearing different clothes, the boss, sneak up behind Chrom and raise his axe ready for a fatal blow. On instinct I started running forwards and Chrom prepared his sword, thinking I was going to attack. At the last minute I jumped to the side and shoved Chrom out the way just before the Brigand leader brought down the axe. The axe struck the ground hard slightly lodging it into the ground, definatly a killing blow.

"Still think i'm trying to kill you lot, Frederick?" I turned to Frederick who was looking at me with narrowed eyes.

"Doesn't change the fact that I don't trust you." I sighed at his response.

The brigand had managed to get his axe out of the ground and was readying to attack again. Chrom raised his sword and charged towards the brigand. The brigand tried to strike with his axe but Chrom knocked it from his hand then drove his sword into the brigands chest. The brigand dropped to the floor, lifeless. After the brigands saw that their leader was now dead, retreated and looked rather lost. Now that the battle had finished my form changed back.  
>Chrom turn to me and started speaking, "Thank you for that, you saved my life."<p>

"Don't worry about it." I turned around and started walking away, where I was going to go I dont know but it was better then having your every move watched by Frederick.

"Where are you going?" To my suprise, not, that was Fredericks voice.

"I'm leaving. I can tell I'm not wanted." I had stopped walking but didn't bother turning around. "Aren't you happy to see me go, Frederick?"

"It's not that. You might plan to come back and attack later with reinforcements."

I turned around and laughed slightly "So you still don't belive I have no memory then?"

"I don't think you should go either. I you have lost your memory, then you shouldn't wander around, you'll get lost." That was Chrom.

"And you won't take no for and answer?" Chrom shook his head and I sighed, "Fine then I'll stay, but if HE calls me a beast one more time I'm out." I pointed at Frederick.

We stayed for awhile to help put out some of the fires. The towns people offered to feed and put us up for the night but Frederick made the decision to refuse and said something about learning from experience and getting used to it. Lissa wasn't happy with it at first but he soon changed her mind. We walked until dark and Chrom filled me in about Ylisse, the current Exalt, Emmeryn, and one of the bordering territories, Plegia.


	2. Chapter 2: Undead and Pocket Monsters

**Heeyeee, sorry I took long posting this, it shouldn't take me too long for the next chapter to be released. I just remembered that Frederick has a fear of large beasts like Panne's rabbit form, it was said in the support log between the two (Frederick and Panne), so I decided to add that in when Freddy see's Sulfura in her wolf form. And I know I put this in the summary but please review I want to see peoples thoughts and I do reply to people who do review and any questions.**

We had camped down for the night, minus tents. In my wolf form I managed to take down a small bear along with Dawn's and Frederick's help, I think he only came along because he still didn't trust me though. Chrom and Lissa had cleared out a space and lit a fire by the time we came back. Again Lissa was complaining, this time it was that the bear meat smells of old boots.

"Wait, I take that back- boots smell better!" Lissa moaned.

"Every experience makes you stronger, milady. Even those we don't enjoy." Frederick answered calmly like he dealt with her all the time. _There he goes with milord and milady again. Just who are these people, and why do I feel like I've seen them before?_ I thought to myself while gulping down the bear meat.

"Really? Then why don't I see YOU eating, Frederick?" She sounded rather pleased with her comment and it was true, Frederick wasn't eating either.

"Me? Oh, well... I'm not hungry. I...I had a large lunch! yes, quite."

Lissa laughed a little at Fredericks comment, "Yeah right, Frederick!" To be truthful I didn't belive him either.

After talking for awhile longer we finally decided to go to sleep. Shortly after I was rudely awoken by Dawn's hissing and Frederick shouting for me to get up. I groaned and sat up rather slowly. Instantly I sensed danger and could smell burning all around. The forest was nearly glowing with flames from afar.

It then hit me that Chrom and Lissa weren't there.

"Hurry up we need to find Chrom and Lissa and see they are not harmed." Frederick clearly had worry in his voice.

"Alright, Alright I'm up." I staggered to my feet.

"No matter how much I distrust you, I'll need your sense of smell to find Chrom."

"Oh, what is this? Frederick asking me for help?" I teased.

"I'm not asking I'm telling." He got onto his horse's back.

"Hmph, whatever." I focused my energy and felt my form shifting into wolf. Being next to Fredericks horse I saw I was slightly smaller. Nearly straight after changing I sensed fear coming Frederick. Just because I felt like it I growled slightly and he backed off a little, seeing this I laughed, "Haha! You really don't like me do you?"

"Are you going to show me to Chrom or what?"

I huffed and sniffed the air, catching onto the scent trail of Chrom and Lissa, "C'mon, this way." I ran off following the scent trail and heard Frederick's horse not far behind but he kept his distance.

Not far off Chrom was fighting something that looked human but smelt of death and decay and had a strange mask-like thing covering it's face. Lissa was hiding near a boulder with another human fighting the human like creatures. This human had the same coloured hair as Chrom and I couldn't see his face because of a black mask. When he spoke to Lissa he sounded male and he looked male but his scent wasn't. He also reminded me a lot of Chrom, looks and the way he fought.

I was snapped out of my thoughts by Frederick and his horse swiftly overtaking then plunging his spear right through the creature that smelt of decay and it quickly turned into a foul smelling cloud of purple smoke.

"Milord! Milady! Are you hurt?" Frederick sounded worried and on alert, no longer any sense fear coming from him.

"Frederick! Sulfura!" To my surprise it was Lissa who spoke first as she hurried over.

"Are such horrific creatures common place in these lands?" I don't know why I asked I just felt compelled to even though I knew the answer.

"They're not from Ylisse, I promise you that." Chrom answered.

"No one is injured, then? Thank the gods..." Frederick sighed in relief.

"Thank the masked man who saved me! If it wasn't for him, I'd be..." Lissa looked back towards the boulder, searching for the guy but he had disappeared, "Hey, where did he go?"

"We can worry about him later, AFTER we put these... things... to the blade. Eyes open, now. We know nothing about this enemy." Frederick looked ready to charge forwards with his lace raised in the air.

"Right." Chrom nodded.

Straight away I charged forwards preparing to sink my fangs into the decaying warriors. Dawn hissed a warning and another strange creature came running at me from my left side. Well, it didn't exactly look like a creature, it was a large purple ball of gas with large eyes and mouth. Instead of attacking it floated harmlessly by followed by three others, one of them was different was different, it was more triangular then circle and it had two hands. I stood and blinked at the strange sight. One of the circular ones split of from the group and hovered over to a decaying warrior that seemed to attack anything, even one of its own, and it seemed to float right into the warriors body and take over so it went straight for it's enemy.

Straight at me.

When it stopped to raise the axe it was holding I jumped back and the axe dropped to the ground only to get it stuck in the soft ground. Taking my chance I lept up and sunk my fangs into the decaying warriors arm. Instantly the taste of rotten flesh and ash filled my mouth. After a few more attacks I decided shifted my form to "human" so I could use my swords instead of my fangs. During the pause the warrior managed to get its axe out of the ground and attacked again only to be blocked the slashed in the chest. It stumbled backwards and I dug my dragon sword deep into its chest and it, like the other one, disintegrated into a purple smoke and the gas ball creature floated off only to be blown away by the wind. After watching the gas creature being blown away I ran at another decaying warrior.

At the same time a woman on a horse rode in from the forest. She had red hair and armour that matched each other and a long lace that was rather plain.

"Captain Chrom! Wait! I'm coming! ...Agh, I knew I shouldn'ta left 'em. All right, you ash-faced freaks! Which one of ya wants to try my lance on for size first? I know just the spot for it: shoved right up your-"

"Hold, milady!" The woman was cut of by a man with strangly bright-ish blue hair, who was carrying a bow and had a noble air to him.

"Muh?" The woman stopped her horse in its track and turned so her side was facing the guy.

"Life may be long, but attraction is fleeting! Would you leave me in your sweet dust? Leave war to the warriors, dear bird! A beauty such as you need wage only love." The guy bowed slightly, seeming not to care about the strange gas creature and decaying warriors.

"... The hell are you?!" She arched an eyebrow and gave a confused look.

"Ha! Is the lady intrigued? Of course you are- it's only natural. I am myth and legend! I am he who strides large across history's greatest stage! The man who puts the "arch" in "Archer"! My name, dear lady, is Vi-"

"Sorry, ruffles- no time for this. Onward!" She cut him off and was about to ride away and join the fight.

"Virion! ... Er, my name. It's virion. W-wait! Where are you going? Pray, at least tell me your name!" Virion spoke quickly.

"I'm sully... And I'm a shepherd." Sully stopped her horse again and looked down at the archer.

""Sully"! How divine! A starkly beautiful name, as befits its owner, truly. Will you marry me, my dearest Sully?" After Virion spoke Sully looked like she was about to burst out laughing

Sully stopped herself from laughing and stared at Virion with a rather serious Are-you-kidding-me look on her face, "Will I what now? Oh wait, I get it... This is a joke. And when I put my boot through your face- that's the punch line."

"I realise my manly figure and noble bearing can be overwhelming. 'tis common! So please, don't feel presseured to answer right a-" Virion stopped talking suddenly only to have Sully's boot kicked into his face.

"How's THIS for an answer!?"

"OOF! G-goodness, but those shapely legs certainly can kick, can't they... P-please, milady! Allow me to accompany you, at least! Mine is a cold, empty world without you. I shall be your most willing servant, and you, in turn, will give my life purpose..."

"Sully sighed "Fine... Anything to shut you up." She looked down at Virion who had a happy look in his eye's, "... What? Stop staring at me like that!"

The battle went by rather quickly with the help of Sully's lance and Virion's ranged bow attacks, and alot of the warriors had those weird gas creatures controlling their bodies. But there was one warrior left and I assumed that the triangular creature was control this ones body and it was the leader.

Frederick rushed forwards on his horse and Sully followed closely behind him. Despite the warriors large build and clumsy looking appearance it moved quickly and got out of the way of both attacks. Chrom snuck in from behind and managed to slash its back, destracting it. Frederick took his chance and shoved his lance straight through the chest of the warrior making it it turn to the purple smoke like the others. Instead of a circle gas creature the triangle one I saw earlier floated away.

"Just what the hell is going on here?" I questioned.

Chrom shook his head before answering "I wish I knew."

Shortly later the guy in the mask met up with us and revealed his name was Marth, Chrom said it was the same name as an ancient hero. This Marth said that our world teetered on the edge of a horrible calamity and what we just saw was just a prelude. With that he walked away. Frederick said that we will probably see him again one day but when I wonder...

Anyway now we are heading of for the capitol of Ylisse, Ylisstol.

**I wasn't sure on how to add Pokemon into this chapter so I just said that they use ghost-types to control the Risen (Mainly Ghastly evolutions.) and I feel that this chapter was slightly rushed. Anyway see you next chapter and I know I've said it but please review.**


	3. Chapter 3: Ylissetol

**I know there is alot of talking in this chapter but it would be a very long chapter if I did the fight aswell.**  
>oOoOoOo<br>We had made it to Ylissetol by the next morning. The capital was amazing, it was full of people and I didn't see anyone who wasn't happy.  
>I looked around at the mass of people, "So this is Ylissetol, capital of Ylisse... I've never seen so many people!" I think I never saw this many people anyway.<p>

"It appears the capital was spared the chaos we encountered, thank the gods. I see no evidence of the great quake. It must've been limited to the forest." Frederick sounded relieved.

"Well, thats a relief." Lissa was quite joyful today, and I have decided I find her slightly annoying in this mood.

I heard an old villager speak up "Look! The exalt has come to see us!"

"The exalt is your ruler, yes?" I looked at the blond woman walking through town followed by pegasus knights, she wore green and had the same emblem that Chrom did on her fore head, she also had a calm and peaceful air to her.

"Yes. Chrom already told you this buy, her name is Lady Emmeryn." Frederick replied.

"Is it safe for her to walk amongst commoners like this?" I don't know why I asked, I didn't really care who their leader was, but I felt compelled to.

"The exalt is a symbol of peace - Ylisses most prized quality. Long ago, at the dawn of our age, The Fell dragon tried to destroy the world. But the first exalt joined forces with the Divine dragon and laid the beast low. Exalt Emmeryn reminds us all the peace we fought for then." Frederick told me, but I didn't really need to know the history just the answer to my question.

"With Plegia pocking at our borders, the people need her. She's a calming presence, when some might otherwise call for war." Chrom spoke fondly of her.

"Then the Ylissean people are indeed lucky to have her." I nodded, still taking in the sights, and scents, of the town.

"She's also the best big sister anyone could ask for!" Lissa spoke up.

"Yes, I imagine she..." It then just hit me, "Wait, what? She's your... but wouldn't that make you and Chrom..." Are royalty. I trailed of before completing my scentance.

"The prince and princess of the realm, yes. You remember chrom's name and not this?" Frederick gave me another you've-got-to-be-kidding-me look, he still didn't fully trust me yet.

"Of course I didn't know, you said you were "Shepherds"!" I suddenly felt nervous and slightly panicked

"And so we are... in a manner of speaking. We just have a LOT of sheep." Chrom smiled and laughed a little.

I remembered how I acted, "OHMYGODS! C-chrom.. I mean, Prince Chrom! Sire! Forgive my dreadful manners!"

"Just chrom is fine. I've never been much for formalities."

I breathed and calmed down, "The prince and princess... That explains why Frederick tolerates all the teasing, eh?" _Hence all the milord and milady_. I thought to myself.

"Indeed. Oh, the sacrifices I make for the good of the realm..." Frederick sighed.

Chrom spoke, "It looks like Emm is returning to the palace. Would you like to meet her?" Chrom walked towards the palace.

**(Later)**

Inside the palace was another amazing sight. There were blue banners hung up on the walls with the same symbol Emmeryn and Chrom had, and most of the decor was blue. Emmeryn was stood at the end of a hall talking to a Pegasus knight.

She turned towards us as we walked up, "Chrom! Lissa! Welcome home. Oh, and good day, Frederick. How fared you all?"

"Well- we shouldn't have any bandit problems for a while." Chrom replied.

"Wonderful. And our people?"

"Safe as they can be, Emm. But we still need to watch the borders. The brigands crossed over from Plegia."

"Forgive me, milord. My pegasus knights should have intercepted them." Said the pegasus knight who was talking to Emmeryn earlier.

Chrom shook his head before speaking, "No, Phila. Your duty was here, with the exalt."

"And besides, we had plenty of help!" Lissa spoke up and pointed towards me.

"Ah, you speak of your new companion here?" Emmeryn looked at me, to my suprise she didn't question the fact that I had wings and wolf ears and tail and also the fact that I had a small dragon on my shoulder.

"This is sulfura. She fought bravely with us against the brigands. I've decided to make her a shepherd." After Chrom spoke I looked straight at him.

_Since when was I one of you? I only agreed to come back to the capital with you._ I thought to myself, _He's gonna get a talking to later_. Frederick didn't look to pleased either.

"It sounds as though Ylisse owes you a debt of gratitude, Sulfura."

I snapped out of my thoughts and responded to Emmeryn, "Not at all, milady!"

"Forgive me, your grace, but I must speak." Frederick stepped forwards and I knew what was coming, "Sulfura claims to have lost her memory, but it is only that: a claim. We cannot rule out the possibility that she is a brigand herself or even a Plegian spy."

"Frederick!" Chrom gave him a rather serious look.

"Yet you allowed her into the castle, Chrom. Does this woman have your trust?" Emmeryn asked.

"Yes. She risked her life for our people and my own. That's good enough for me." Chrom replied along with a brief nod.

Emmeryn turned to me, "Well then, sulfura... it seems you've earned Chrom's faith, and as such you have mine as well."

"I thank you, milady." I bowed, trying not to freak out like I nearly did with Chrom earlier.

She then turned to Frederick, "But thank you, Frederick, for your prudence, as always. Chrom and Lissa are blessed to have so tireless a guardian. I do hope they remember to mention that from time to time..."

"They occasionally express something akin to gratitude, your grace." He looked at the pegasus knight, "Phila, I assume you've heard about the deathly creatures we encounter, yes?"

Phila nodded before speaking, "Yes, milord. They've been sighted all across Ylisse."

"Chrom, we are about to hold council. I was hoping you could join us." Emmeryn asked.

"Of course." Chrom replied before walking off with his older sister, Frederick and Phila following closely behind.

Lissa grabbed my wrist, "I think that's our cue, Sulfura! c'mon, there's a place I want to show you." Before I got a chance to reply Lissa dragged me away by the arm.

**(Later)**

Lissa took me to the Shepherds' garrison and introduced me to all the other Shepherds, there was Maribelle, she acted rather coldly towards me but Lissa said she warms up to people slowly, then there was Vaike, he kept refering to himself as 'Teach' or in third person, he did think a little highly of his abilities but was very forgetful, and finally there was Sumia, she was clumsy, easily embarrased and only in-training at the moment, we could all tell she was very fond of Chrom. And somehow I had ended up as the new tactician, Chrom was DEFINATLY getting a talking to later, I don't care if he is the prince or not.

By the time I had been introduced to everyone it was dark and Lissa, still in an annoyingly joyful mood, showed me to were I would stay when we were at the palace, and at the same time gave me a small tour.

I was sat in a tree out in the garden thinking about what had happened in the past couple of days. Lissa had told me that Chrom sometimes used this part of the garden to train new recruits. I was going to find Chrom and question him about how he somehow decided what was going to happen in my life but I didn't know how long these meetings lasted or what he did in the afternoons. _Why has this happened to me? Who was I before all this, and why do I only remember a few things?_ I thought to myself and sighed, looking up at the sky and clutching my pendant in my right hand, it was a full moon and the stars could be seen well from here. I was about to jump down until I heard footsteps approach, Chrom.

"I wasn't expecting you to be here." He said looking up at the tree.

"Yeah, well I had alot to think about." I jumped down and faced him, "Anyway, what do you think you were doing making me one of you without asking me first."

"I had a talk with Lissa the other night and she agreed."

I glared at him and he stepped back slightly, "Well you..." I sighed again, It's too late to argue about this now, "Well, you should of atleast told me about it before-hand so I didn't have to find out by being introduced to people. I might of had other plans."

"Ah, I should of, sorry. But do you?"

I shrugged, "No but I could of."

"Thought so. We needed a tactition anyway and you had nowhere to go." He smiled and laughed slightly.

I shook my head, "You trust people to easily. What would you have done if Frederick was right and I was planning to kill you."

"People tend to say that but it would have been my problem to deal with. And besides wouldn't you have done it by now if you were?" He talked like he had been told this many times before, likely by Frederick.

"That's not the point Chrom, it's not just your own problem. You need to think of your sisters and the other Shepherds AND your people." I don't know why but I felt slightly defensive like I had this talk with someone else before.

Chrom pulled a thoughtful face, "I never thought of that before, I guess I should be more careful."

I smiled and started to walk off, "Good, now I'm off to get some sleep and possibly look over some battle stratigies seeing though I'm am now a tactician. Night" I waved and went inside._ Wow what a day it's been and I think I might have learned a little about myself then aswell._  
>oOoOoOo<br>**So that's chapter 3 up and running. After next chapter I'll be following the script less closely mainly because it's a pain to write down the real thing and pausing the game every 3 secounds and also because the close scenes between Chrom and Sumia annoy me, I'm not a big fan of Sumia or Lissa. AND REVIEW, I need ideas to pair Sumia with. I have also just realised that I have spelt tactician as tactition like 5 times but you get the idea and I can't be bothered to change it and I am planning to rewrite this chapter.**


	4. Chapter 4: Risen?

Chrom had gathered us all in the shepherds garrison the next morning and told us about a voluntery mission to some place called Regna Ferox. Of course everyone took up the offer, including Sumia, who was still in training to be a pegasus knight even though she didn't have a pegasus yet, so Chrom told her to stay at the back and watch. And apart from Maribelle, who had apparently gone back to her home village for a visit.

We had met just outside of the capital on a road heading north.

"Is everyone ready? We've a long march ahead." As Chrom spoke he looked at us all checking that no one was missing.

A man with brown hair and wearing green armour alot like Sully's, rode up on a horse, "W-wait for me!"

"Stahl?" Chrom looked at him a bit confused.

"Why am I the last to hear about this expedition to Ferox?"

"Huh? Vaike was supposed to... Vaike! Did you forget to tell Stahl about our mission?" Lissa turned to look at Vaike.

"The vaike never forgets!" Vaike said then mummbled, "... I just don't always remember, is all..."

"Ugh... I swear, you'd forget your own name if you weren't constantly saying it yourself! Speaking of which, are you SURE you remembered your axe this time?"

"Hey! That was one time! ...Okay, twice, but training sessions don't count. Anyway, I got it right here. Teach is loaded and ready for action! Glad to have you along, Stahl, ol' buddy." Vaike patted Stahl on the shoulder.

Stahl sighed before speaking, "That makes one of us. I was in such a hurry, I had to miss breakfast! There were muffins, and cakes, and... well, I can tell you all about it while we march..."

"Your name is Stahl, right?" I turned to him.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Sulfura. This is Stahl, one of our finest." Chrom explained

"Hello, Sulfura. Miriel told me we had a new shepherd. Er, Miriel's one of our mages. She should catch up soon." Stahl looked back the way he came.

About an hour or two after we had set off I caught the unmistakable scent of decay, the creatures we fought the other day. There were a few figures up ahead and I saw one of those gas balls float towards them.

"Gods, have the risen spread this far?" Chrom shook his head.

"Risen?" I asked.

"We needed a name for this new threat, so the council gave them one." Frederick answered and I nodded.

"Everyone, remember what we're up against!" Chrom said.

"Mya ha! They'll remember ME once I drive my axe into their..." Vaike went to grab his axe but ended up grabbing air, "Wait... My axe. Where's my axe?! I had it a second ago!" He looked around at his feet to see if it had fallen on the ground.

"Vaike this is no time for jokes..." Chrom didn't look or sound to pleased.

"I'm serious! It's gone, but I JUST had it! It's got to be around here somewhere..."

"Keep to the rear, then! The battle is nigh!"

After having a quick reminder about advantages and disadvantages of weapons from Frederick, I told everyone about the battle strategy and warned not to underestimate the risen, even if they look slow most of them aren't.

Frederick, Sully and Stahl rode on ahead to get the risen on the other side of a river that ran through the area, Virion went to a nearby fort to get a good view of the area and me and Chrom went after the ones that were closer to the group, while Lissa stayed with Vaike and Sumia. Not the best of strategies, but it is my first.

I rushed forward and pulled out my swords not bothering to change my form. It felt a bit weird not having Dawn on my shoulder because I left her at the palace because some kids had gotten attached to her and she the same. I snapped out of my thoughts when I realised how close I actualy was to a risen. Stepping to the side I managed to jab my sword into around where its spine would be and the other one into its ribcage. It turned into the foul smelling purple smoke and one of the weird gasballs floated away. While I watched it float away I noticed someone new stood with Vaike and the others. She wore a mages hat and had brown-ish/red hair. She handed Vaike an axe and seemed to scold him, I assumed she was Miriel and carried on fighting. Quickly whipping round I managed to slash a risen behind me in the throat, it turned into smoke. I looked around to see if there were anymore close by before heading over to where Lissa and the others where stood.

"Yo, Vaike! Now that you finally have your axe back go and help Chrom." Vaike nodded and ran off. I turned to Miriel, "Miriel, can you take Lissa to the fort where Virion is, and if anyone looks injured can you guide Lissa over." The two girls ran off. Right, so that's Frederick, Sully and Stahl on the other side of the river and Chrom, Vaike, Virion, Miriel and Lissa on this side. So if- I flinched when I noticed Sumia was left. I had completely forgotten about her and she looked at me like she was waiting for an order.

"Err, what shall I do?" She asked.

"Hmm.." Then I got an idea, "Say Sumia, you said you were training to be a pegasus knight."

"Yes, but I don't have a pegasus yet."

"That doesn't matter at the moment."

"What do you- Eeek!" A bright light cut her off. I had turned into my wolf form and was trying to move my swords to one side.

"Can you settle with a wolf for now?" Sumia's face lit up and I took it for a yes, "Hop on then, I'll make sure you don't get hit but you'll have to do all the attacking and I can't fly." Sumia nodded, luckily she had brought her lance with her, it wasn't great but it was still a lance.

After Sumia was sorted we joined Frederick and the others on the other side of the river. There wasn't many risen left so we headed straight for what seemed to be their leader. Unfortunatly, the risen used a sword so it could attack quicker, most of the attacks Sumia tried missed and I had to fight the urge to suddenly jump up and tear at its throat because Sumia would fall off. Sumia managed to land a lucky blow to one of its shoulders so it had to fight one handed with a two handed sword, making its attacks clumsier. I had to keep dodging to the side and ducking to avoid being hit. The sword swung to fast for Sumia to block and my instincts I used my wing to block for her. I growled, I'm gonna regret this idea later. Sumia struck again this time it was a good shot which finnished of the risen and the triangular gas creature floated away, I could of sworn it watched us out of the corner of its eye.

After the rest of the risen were destroyed we gathered together, I had changed back into my "human" form. Lissa rushed over to heal the wing wound.

"Finally, and good riddance! But if they're appearing this far up the northroad..." Chrom sighed after speaking.

Frederick shook his head, "Then no path is safe. We'll need to stay wary."

"Yes, I agree. Anyways it is starting to get dark we shall camp here for the night."

I had zoned out when everyone was speaking to each other, thinking to myself. _What are those things and where do they come from? They seem to not belong to this world... Doesn't anyone else notice them? Anyway, looks like the next stop is Regna Ferox._

**oOoOoOo**

**Chapter 4 up and running !(It seems a lot shorter then the others) I've been busy lately (even though it doesn't take me to long to post chapters if I'm into a story), seeing though it was my birthday the other day (31/10/14, yes, Halloween.) Anyway next chap I'm hoping to do a Pokemon one and I need some OC's for pokemon trainers and for other characters for the story later on, if you have any ideas message me and I'll try and fit them in, and if you want give me shipping details (I will accept details for actual characters.) That's all for now c'ya next chapter! AND PLEASE REVIEW!**


	5. Chapter 5: The dream

_I looked down at my hands in disbelief then at Chrom, he had the hilt of my dragon sword sticking out just below the right side of his ribs. I couldn't control my body and I could hear a creepy male laugh in the back of my mind._

_Chrom looked at me with forgiveness in his expression, "Hey, this isn't... this isn't your fault. Promise me... that you'll escape this place. Please, go..." Chrom collapsed to the ground and didn't move._

_The laughing grew louder and my body moved on it's own, away from Chrom. The only thought I had at that moment was, __**why?**_

I jerked awake, instantly looking to where I kept my swords, they were both there. I sighed in relief, It was just a dream. You would never do anything like that. I told myself. I tried to get back to sleep but it failed and I decided to go for a walk.

It was still dark but the sun would start to rise soon. I stopped at the river and sat down, watching the fish swim by. I noticed in my reflection that my left eye had a small scar running through it, it was rather faint so it didn't show up very well. I wonder where I got all these injuries from?, I thought to myself.

About an hour later I heard footsteps approach from behind, the scent was Chrom's.

"You're quite the night owl, Sulfura." He sat down next to me.

"I'm a wolf, Chrom, we are seen as the creatures of the night. Anyway, you're the one to talk, you always seem to be up at the same time as me. Or are you spying on me?" I laughed slightly.

"That's what Frederick tends to do not me. Be grateful he's finally stopped doubting you so much." He laughed abit then continued, "Anyway, you need to rest when you can, you don't know when the next battle may break out on this campaign."

"Heh, so I've noticed. I do try to rest when I can. A lady needs her beauty sleep, after all."

"Er..." He seemed a little of put.

"...What? Did I say something?" I thought for a second, I didn't say anything that could offend him.

"Er, no... No, it's nothing. It's just that..." He hesitated for a bit before continuing, "Well, I just didn't consider you the type to care after beauty and such. I suppose I've never really thought of you as a lady."

I looked up at him quickly a low growl escaped my throat, "What?!"

He flinched and the tone in his voice now had panic in it, "No! I mean- I didn't mean- not like that! That is to say, a "lady", per se... Er... You know, how you fight and strategies, and... Not to say a lady can't fight, but... Gods, this is coming out all wrong."

_Yes. Yes, it is. Don't dig yourself a deeper grave here Chrom_. I thought to myself before saying, "My goodness, Chrom. You're the scion of the noble family, aren't you? Didn't they teach you manners at your fancy schools growing up?"

"Oh, gods, yes. Of course they did. We spent a whole term on etiquette."

"Perhaps you could use another term, this time on how to talk with a "lady""

"It's just my image of a lady is someone so prim and proper... perfumed, and pretty... Nothing like you at all! When I look at you I just dont see lady. Does that- ... Er sulfura? What... What are you doing with that rock?"

_That's it!_ I reached down to a small rock that was close to me while Chrom was still talking. I raised the rock and was aiming for just between his eyes,

"I'm thinking a sharp blow to your head might fix your eyesight."  
>Chrom suddenly jumped up, "N-no, wait! It was just a joke! Ha ha... ha? ...Gotta go!" with that he was gone.<p>

"I don't believe it. The little craven actually ran away! What kind of manners... Sheesh... Oh, well." I settled for just skipping the small rock over the river.

"Perhaps it's only fair. It's not like I think of him as a gentleman, let alone some fancy noble." I huffed and stood up heading for camp. I decided to pack up my tent and belongings, which wasn't much, early to give me something to do.

It was about midday and we were walking through a field that bordered with Ferox. Up ahead there was a strange, dragon-like, green creature with diamond shaped wings, what looked like red domes over its eyes, a rather long neck and a long tail with three diamond shapes at the end of it that looked like it's wings.

"Well, what might we have here?" I said, it didn't look dangerous.

"Hey, is that what I think it is?" Lissa spoke up, in what seemed to be her ever-lasting hopeful mood.

"It's a Flygon, alright. But what is it doing here, flygon don't belong in this region." Chrom took a few steps closer to it, "I think it's hurt. Let's just have a look here..." He tried to get closer to it it but the flygon stood up to it's full height and 'roared', it didn't really sound like a roar but that's what dragons do. Right?

"WHOA! Down, girl! Easy there!" Apparently according to Chrom the flygon's a girl.

I heard Sumia call from behind, "Captain, one moment!" She ran up to us but fell flat on her face, again (She seems to do that, ALOT).

"Sumia! Are you alright?...Those boots of yours again?"

"No! I mean, yes! I mean..." Sumia gave up and sighed. She approached the creature and Chrom tried to warn her. "It's okay captain. I can handle this..." As Sumia got closer to the Flygon she raised her arms so that they were straight infront of her, she also made hushing noises. Sumia quickly calmed her down and started stroking her head.

I was amazed, "How did she calm it so quickly?"

"That's incredible, Sumia!" I heard Lissa say.

"I've never seen anything like it." Chrom sounded just as amazed as me.

"Oh, it's... it's nothing. Really. I just have a way with animals, I guess." Sumia said.

"I should say so!"

"You all go on ahead." Sumia knelt down and pulled some bandages out of a pack she was carrying, "I'll dress her wounds and catch up as soon as we're able."

"We can make time to wait for you." Chrom sounded like he didn't want to leave Sumia behind.

"Thank you, Captain. But I can manage. Every moment is precious when all of Ylisse is in danger."

"Right, then. Be safe, Sumia."

Sumia smiled "As you command, sir." With that we left Sumia to tend to the injured Flygon and carried on to Ferox.

The weather changed quickly, as we got closer it got colder and there were signs of frost on the ground. By the time we got to the wall that bordered Ferox, we were ankle deep in snow and I had to switch forms to keep myself warm.

Lissa was complaining yet again.

"F-F-Frebberick! I'm f-f-freebing!" She whined to Frederick, I kinda felt sorry for him, having to put up with Lissa most of the time.  
>Frederick smiled, if only slightly, before talking, "Stand beside my horse, milady. He'll shelter you from the wind."<p>

"So this is the fortress?" I asked.

Chrom answered, "Yes, the Longfort. It stretches along the border of Ylisse and Regna Ferox."

"The khans that rule Ferox have grown quite wary of foreigners. Still, don't mistake the lack of hospitality for open hostility. This simply calls for a bit of diplomacy." Frederick said.

Chrom sighed. "Negotiation's not my strong suit, but I'll do my best. Remember, everyone: your actions here reflect back upon Ylisse."

From what I've heard, we'll need more then nagotiations and diplomacy here. I thought to myself. Soon I found out I was right when the guards refused us entry no matter how much we (mainly Frederick) tried to tell them Emmeryn sent us, turns out there have been a few imposters trying to get into Regna Ferox. Before Chrom could get a say in the matter the guards threw lances in Chrom's direction. I was about to run for him before I saw a flash of green then he was gone. We all looked up, even the guards, to see the Flygon with Sumia flying past, Chrom sat behind Sumia. Sumia landed infront of us, Chrom got off.

"Thanks Sumia, if you had of arrived a few minutes later I would've been a royal pin cushion." As Chrom spoke he didn't take all of his attention off the lance throwers.

As the two talked to eachother, I quickly survayed the area. Two locked gates on either side of the entrance that let people onto the upper part of the fort, each gate had someone stood near them that held a key. _Right so if I get Frederick to go over there and..._

**_So yeah, that's it, I'll continue the fight next chapter. Even if Sumia does have a dragon-type she will still be classed as a Pegasus knight, not a wyvern rider. I may take a while to update mainly because of Pokémon Omega Ruby, I'm on my second play through to see if I can complete the DexNav. Anyway need no more OC's even though I only got one from someone on here, I feel loved. C'ya next chapter and review, even though no-one has._**


End file.
